The present invention relates to a translation machine system for translating an input sentence, and more particularly to a system capable of automatically setting an input mode to correspond to a desired language depending upon the processing status of the translator so as to simplify the key operations of the operator.
The translation machine system displays an input sentence and an output sentence by using a parallel language screen wherein an input sentence is displayed in a predetermined line of the screen and the output sentence is displayed on the same line but spaced apart from and following the input sentence. During the processings accompanying translation work such as the entry of data by the system into a user's dictionary, a window is opened on the display so that the processing being carried out on the input sentence may be viewed by the operator at the window.
In such a system, the language to be entered as an input sentence is determined depending on which side of the parallel language screen the cursor is located or depending upon the content of the processing being conducted at the time.
Accordingly, the present invention overcomes a problem in the art where it was necessary for the operator to change the input mode between languages each time a different input language was desired for processing. In contrast, by the present invention it is merely necessary to operate a desired function key.